


The Sun That Warms Our Hearts

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ClerithWeek2020, Everyday Life, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: A lovely, familiar afternoon in Sector 5 after the last battle.[Clerith Week - Day 3 - Prompt: Everyday Life]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Sun That Warms Our Hearts

**CLERITH WEEK DAY 3 (09/2)**

**_Prompt:_ ** **Everyday Life**

**-The Sun That Warms Our Hearts -**

Cloud crossed out with a pencil all the receipts he had finished calculating, thus ending up with the month's inventory, which included all the packages he had delivered and all the income he had acquired.

He let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his desk chair in their home in Sector 5. Then he heard laughter coming through his open window from the garden at the bottom of the house.

He stood up and rested on the window sill, while a loving smile was drawn on his face.

"Mom, you're covering me with dirt!" Sun, their daughter, complained with a giggle. Her hair was blond like the rays of the sun, her cheeks were rosy and plump, and her eyes were a stunning green, like the leaves of the forest. Sun also took a bit of dirt with her little hands and stained her mother's arms with the mud.

"Now it is you who are staining me, Miss Sun," said Aerith, laughing softly.

Cloud looked at them with eyes of love. Those were the two women of his life, his wife and his daughter, and he considered himself the luckiest and happiest man on earth to have them by his side. After they had fought hard together to protect the Planet and defy Fate, life had smiled upon them and now they knew only happiness.

He looked at the clock that rested on the wall of his small home office and saw that it was time to prepare a snack, so he went down to the kitchen and prepared some tea and cookies, in addition to some juice for little Sun.

"Am I interrupting a war?" asked Cloud, smiling, as he walked into the garden and approached them with the tray of food in his hands.

"Daddy!" shouted Sun, running and hugging his father's legs, who with one hand brushed her blonde hair "There's dirt for you too," she said, with a mischievous smile identical to her mother's and rubbing her hands full of dirt on his knees, staining him.

"Hm, chocolate cookies, my favorite," said Aerith, as her husband left the tray on the grass. Aerith and Sun wiped their hands and sat beside him, enjoying their snack.

"Have you worked hard today, Daddy?" asked Sun, her mouth full of chocolate.

"Quite a bit, but luckily I've already put in a lot of work."

"You're always working so hard," added Aerith, winking at him.

The family enjoyed their snack in the evening sun, and Sun told her father everything she and her mother had done during the day. Then the little girl said:

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm going to talk to the lilies!" She ran to the nearby hill and Aerith dropped her head on Cloud's shoulder, who ran a hand over her back.

"She's growing up so fast," he said, with a special gleam in his eyes "she looks just like you."

The green-eyed one laughed softly.

"Except when we compliment her. There she looks totally like you, getting all nervous and flushed."

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, with a small smile.

" She loves to talk to the flowers," said Aerith.

"Do you think she can hear them clearly?" he asked, curious.

"I'm sure she does. In fact, they spoke to her the other day.”

"Oh yeah? What did they say?"

"That she had the best parents in the world," she explained, staring at him. The two of them kept their eyes, silent for a moment, and then started to laugh. They watched little Sun, talking and stroking the flowers, running back and forth with her wild curls swaying in the wind.

"It's been a long time since we've been like this, as a family. The work is hard for both of us. With the flower shop and the delivery service...we have almost no time to breathe," Cloud muttered, caressing his wife's back.

"But we're doing fine, Cloud. Remember what I told you in this very garden, five years ago? That we must live every moment, treasure every instant. We're happy like this, with our little family. Don't you think so?" she asked, with a sweet smile, looking at him. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek, pulling away a few strands of blond hair.

"I am happier than you can imagine. Thanks to you and Sun. I don't need anything else. Do you?"

"I'm happy too, Cloud. You both make me so happy, I wouldn't have imagined that this peace would reach our souls five years ago. No matter the work, no matter the problems that may come. We are together and we will always get through," said Aerith, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go play with Sun!"

She stood up and took his hands, pulling him gently as she helped him up. The two ran to their daughter and spent an afternoon together as a family playing, laughing, taking care of the flowers and being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
